Mother Knows Best?
by hunchbak
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has conflicts with his conscious while questioning his own sanity. Also the BAU sets of to yet another case. Soon the team realizes that they have never had such a case before. Is the unsub really out to do what it looks like? This is my first fanfic. Feedback is welcomed.
1. The Foreboding

The Foreboding

15th September, 2012

He sat alone is his apartment, staring down at the coffee mug before him, which, had stopped steaming and started turning cold. He didn't feel quite alright.

His insides were warning him of an oncoming disaster. Like, all of his biological alarms screamed so loud that he had reached a point of retaliation. He felt his insides whirring with these feelings

Physically, he sat still, staring at his mug of coffee. He sat calmly but his eyes suggested he was away, fighting an emotional conflict. Only by establishing an improved and determined concentration to that coffee cup gave him the manna required to win that battle.

He let out a nervous laugh, finally breaking the reverie. It was as if the toy maker who absconded from his toy shop had returned bringing life to the lives of many, here, the physical side of Dr. Spencer Reid.

Picking up the coffee mug he waited again. He was almost aware of the oncoming danger but just couldn't specify. Besides, his mind was filled with 30 years of clear details, hardcore information and well researched statistics. It took some slack for him to clear out and concentrate.

He had the rest of the weekend off and had considered going away for the weekend, perhaps with Morgan. However, again he felt an overpowering feeling. Something awaited him. He needed to be someplace, doing something for somebody.

He did not like this feeling. It made him feel paranoid and with an eidetic memory, it's not something you should walk around with. Reid finally decided to drink his coffee and placed the cup to his lip when his phone rang, loud and clear, breaking the reverie for the second time.

It was Hotch, as expected. "Reid, report to the BAU ASAP. It's an emergency. Inform Morgan too".  
"Will be there in a few", replied Reid.

He couldn't help being amazed at his own sense of telepathy.  
_Too bad paranoia. Better luck next time._

And with that he expected the feeling to end. It stayed, growing as a guilty and dirty thought that plagues your thought process. Reid stops for a moment, frightened, breathing a little hard. He hurriedly drinks his coffee and gets dressed. Morgan was informed who agreed to pick him up in ten minutes.

Far away from Quantico, on a filthy and unused alleyway, local cops recover the remains of a white male with a mutilated face. The body was decaying heavily. It was raining and the investigating officer only wanted to get done with this night soon.


	2. Does it stay in Vegas?

Does it stay in Vegas?

Racing through a life of tragic wastage, I experience the loss of trust and innocence. - Anonymous

David Rossi walked into the BAU conference room with a little irritation. Everyone except Hotch and Garcia had lodged in.

"This better be important", he muttered.

Morgan couldn't help grinning and said, "Happy weekend Rossi. How's mission wife four going?"

Rossi made a face of mock anger when Hotch walked in followed by Garcia.

Both Reid and Morgan checked Garcia out completely once and looked at each other bewildered. She was dressed in all green and resembled nothing less than a disheveled parrot. But both knew better than to say as much as a whimper in protest to this. Garcia in an ice-berg that is best not tipped off.

Hotch's voice filled the room, next. Show time.

"Sorry to get you guys off on your weekend. We have to rush to Las Vegas. Erin wants us there first thing. What have you got Garcia?"

"Good evening Sherlocks! Sarah Johnson, 34, white, single mom was found dead in her apartment three nights ago. She's was local sex worker. And exactly two days later, Jillian Krauss single mom again, 35, high end fashion model was found murdered. Both killed in a single stab wound to the gut. No sexual assaults", exhaled Garcia in one long breath.

She displayed the crime scene photographs on the screen. "LVPD believes there might be more to come." said she.

"What makes them so sure?" said Alex.

JJ answered it for her, "The crime scene looks clean and highly organized. If anything, the unsub knows what he's doing. If he's got into a pattern of killing every forty eight hours then it's likely that he'll strike again."

"You said single moms? What about their kids?" asked Reid.

"Oh! Yes, forgot to mention that. Both moms have a fifteen year old son each who are missing, Ryan and Matt respectively. They were reported by the neighbors to be present on the night of the murder but then gone. Dust in the wind", said Garcia

"Such an unsub won't just stop. Also we cannot be sure it's a male unsub" Morgan said.

They nodded.

"It's best if we don't rule that out, there's no sexual assault. Let's go over this on the jet. We roll in ten." Hotchner proclaimed.

Reid gave a long look at the pictures of the two women on the screen. He took a deep breath and caught sight of Morgan trying not to laugh at Garcia.

He shared a connection with Morgan, kind of brother like. They both walked to the jet roaring with laughter.


	3. Jumping The Jack

Jumping the Jack

The usual procedure followed on to their journey to Vegas. They went over what they knew. Garcia hadn't tagged along.

They tried all possible ways of connecting the two victims besides the ages of their sons. Nothing came up. Their professions were too far apart. Their age groups seemed varied. Just the skin color and the MO matched. They could not come up with any possible conclusion without digging in deeper. Occurrences of female serial killers were very rare.

"We need to figure out how the unsub finds his or her victims. Morgan and Alex head to the latest crime scene. Rossi and Reid visit the Medical Examiner and see for markings and signatures. JJ and I will work victimology back at the station."

"Yes. Detective Kamen Dough is all set to greet us", said JJ to which Hotch nodded.

"You said Erin wanted us on the case. What's the big rush?" Rossi asked.

JJ answered, "It's the death of the second victim. Her death caused quite a stir internationally."

Hotch said," Garcia, I want you-"

"To check any signs of connection between the two victims, criminal records, property, and everything possible." Garcia interjected. "I know, sir, will let you know when I have something. Good luck, my sugar sprinkled cup-cakes. Over and out!"

And Garcia was gone. Morgan grinned.

As soon as they landed, Rossi and Reid, took a SUV to the ME's office. Reid was quiet.

"Everything alright, boy?" asked Rossi.

"Yes am fine", said Reid. "Didn't get much rest, I guess. Can sleep any moment now", he laughed slightly at this.

"Reid", said Rossi sternly.

"Y-yes."

"You suck at lying", came the reply.

Morgan and Alex were at Jillian Krauss's villa. Most of the place was beyond exotic, smelling of extravagant sophistication.

"The security is pretty loose. You don't need a psychopath to loot this one." Alex said.

"Contrary to that, nothing was stolen. The unsub only meant business", said Morgan.

They searched the building and found nothing out of the ordinary. The unsub had simply walked in to Jillian's villa who had just stepped out of the bath and got done with her.

"What would you do to kid-nap a fifteen year old?" Morgan asked.

"Sedate. Or even perhaps seduce. These kinds of kids are out most nights. It wouldn't take much to fish this one out", she replied.

They stepped out of the villa with Matt's laptop for Garcia to hunt. Maybe that would determine if the unsub chose her victims through their kids.


	4. Gaining heights

Gaining heights

Hotch and JJ got off from their SUV and walked to the Las Vegas police HQ. They were greeted by a gaunt Detective Kamen Dough.

"Thanks for coming in this early. You must be Agent Jennifer Jareau", Kamen said.

JJ replied as she shook hands with him,"Yes, that's me and this is SSA Aaron Hotchner. The other members of our team are in the ME's office and the second crime scene."

"Oh good. Let me show you the room where you can set base. Let's get over with this fast."

Hotch nodded at him, "We hope the same too".

While JJ and Hotch were working on the crime reports for victimology over the next thirty minutes, Morgan and Alex returned from the crime scene.

"You're back early", JJ said.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary. It's a high end locality, nothing out of the way. Jillian had low security system. She was mostly stalked just for a day perhaps before she was attacked. No signs of struggle. Even the boy's room was in peace. High chances that the victim, or at least the boy, knew the unsub", Morgan said.

Alex dialed to Garcia and connected Matt's laptop through the internet. Garcia had no information otherwise. The two victim families hadn't even entered the same shopping mart, let alone have any relations.

Everybody looked tired. Rossi and Reid returned from the ME's office.

"The Unsub appears to be a trained killer. Very organized and cleaned up the crime scene to the bone. Best bet, she's a female", said Reid.

Rossi continues, "No clue on how she abducts the boys. No signs of remorse. Just killing and abducting is in her agenda."

"The question is, why abduct the boys?" said Reid.


	5. When the moon shines

When the moon shines

They all decided to wrap up for the night, to start at nine the next morning. All six took their SUV's in pairs to hotel. Las Vegas was a grand city to live in.

Reid rode with Morgan this time, looking out at the big lights pass by.

"So Reid... you gonna go meet your mum?" asked Morgan, "I'd be glad to meet her again".

Reid felt the strong feeling of foreboding rise again, strongly. Then it fell back.

"Yes, perhaps, I might", Reid replied.

"Get enough rest, kid. We'll need it for this case", Morgan said.

"Yeah. You're right. The bed is all I see".

Morgan looked on at Reid for a moment before looking ahead at the street.

Everyone lodged into their rooms. Reid wanted to fall asleep and drift away soon. He did not want to fight the feeling inside again.

He dreamed a mad dream. He saw his mother lying dead in a pool of blood. He was sixteen again and he sat there right next to her body watching life slip out of her. And then life stopped slipping out of her. She wasn't dying anymore. Reid got angry. Very angry. He grabbed a knife from someplace and stabbed her torso until all of her life had slipped off.

Now, his mother was, satisfyingly, lifeless.

He continued sitting there for the next four hours, watching.

Reid woke up, shocked and deranged. It was seven thirty in the morning. His internal alarms were ringing of an impending danger like before. Then he realized it was the hotel telephone ringing. He pulled himself off from his bed and received it.

It was Morgan, calling to wake him up. Reid spoke something incoherent in return before placing the receiver back.

He blinked for a few moments. Lifted and receiver again and ordered coffee.

Next day didn't bring in any new event. They went over what they knew and were sure of. The search was on for the missing boys. Morgan suggested that they should be on the streets looking out for them

The best chances of finding abduction victims are within the first forty eight hours. There were, hence, large amount of chances of finding Matt and thereby Ryan, the first abducted boy.

Hotch nodded and they decided to give the profile.

"The unsub we're looking for is a white female probably from her early to mid-thirties. She's highly organized and narcissistic. The stab wound on the victim suggests that she is good with weaponry and has even perhaps received training of some sort. Also, she will be stronger physically than average woman. We're still not sure how she gets hold of her victims and are assuming that she does so on a random, once she's aware that they've a son of 16 years of age. Look into your records for single mothers who have lost their sons either in law-suits or through accidents. She also mostly works as a garage repairman or as a construction mason. Look into job occupations which deal heavy duty tools and machinery. That's it for now" said the BAU team one after the other like a practiced harmony.

"Alright", said detective Kamen, "Go into your respective patrolling sites and call in if you find anything. We're gonna begin a door to door search in thirty minutes from now."


	6. The Chase

The Chase

Nobody went to patrol. The unsub had striked again

The team reached the next scene ten minutes later. The unsub had assaulted 34 yr old Janice Teller, a local street painter. They found her with the same MO and the place was left clean and smudge free besides the body.

"Took her by surprise", said Rossi.

"Yes. fifteen year old son again?" asked Hotch to the detective.

"No. She had a thirteen year old daughter. Catherine Teller was picked up straight from her bed. Doesn't match your profile Agent", the detective spoke.

"And neither does it make sense. What if the unsub had two kids?" Rossi said.

"That's highly unlikely to happen. Let's take a look inside. Something has changed", Hotch declared.

They looked around the place, searching for clues. The apartment had several spare rooms all designed artistically. Few of her paintings hung randomly around the place. Disturbing women-centric paintings that felt almost like-like. But most of her paintings were locked inside another room. There were at least hundreds of them and clearly more disturbing to be hung around outside.

"We have a witness! The old neighbor, Samantha Riley, says she saw something!" yelped the detective, happy to have the first lead in the case.

"Morgan, interview her and see what you can find out", Hotch said to which Morgan nodded and walked out of the apartment.

Morgan found Samantha Riley in her apartment, sitting calmly on her red couch besides the mantelpiece in her living room. The place was warm. On a closer look he noticed her eyes to be frantic. Something about her reminded him of Reid.

"Mrs. Riley, my name is Derek Morgan, I'm with the FBI", he continued, "I have some questions for you, do you mind?"

"If it can save Cathy from that evil doom, yes", in a frail voice she said.

"Alright. I want you to close your eyes and think about what happened tonight in a detailed manner. You can stop whenever you want to, but try to remember clearly."

Samantha gave Morgan a long look before nodding slowly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. And then she spoke.

"I had just finished doing the dishes after my meal of simple salad and pulses. The TV was on outside. The Ellen show was on. She was talking to Paget Brewster, some big actor girl. It was eight thirty. Not my usual bed time, but i decided to call it an early night. I stepped out to drop the trash. There...there was a white RV waiting by the apartment. I grew suspicious and threw in a look inside. It was empty. I stepped back into my apartment. Then I ... I heard Janice screaming. I never heard anyone scream as such. It was like all the pain in the world was creeping into her skin, imploring her to respond. And the louder she reacted the greater it implored her." she paused.

"I only stood there, rooted to my spot. And then i started fixating with panic. I rushed out to her apartment, and found her body. I knew it had to do something with that RV. So i rushed in to look out from her apartment window. Saw an individual carrying Cathy over her shoulder. She was unconscious. Oh poor Cathy. Hope she's fine. Hope... fine."

Samantha slowly opened her eyes. Her face dripped with tears. She was clutching Morgan's hand tightly. She immediately released his hand and apologized.

"I should have been there for her agent...if only I wasn't gripped with so much fear", she spoke slowly.

Morgan said, "Ma'am, look. It's not your fault. The person who's responsible for this has lost any feeling of remorse. What you did was very brave. There is large amount of chances that you would've been killed too if you had put up a fight".

She pursed her lips and gave him the long look again before slowly nodding.

"Do you usually look into vehicles or events that look suspicious?" he asked.

She nodded again, "Am the eldest around here and alone. Anything to spice my life".

There was a slight hint of pride in her tone now.

"One last thing", said Morgan, "Did you note the number down of the RV?"


	7. Some News

Some news

The team along with the detective were back at the Police Headquarters. Morgan filled them in about his interview with Samantha Riley. Everyone were seated in, most had coffee in their hands.

The phone rang and Morgan received it, turned it on loud.

"Hello, my intriguing sunshine. I have bad news, which is as good as no news. I found absolutely no connections with the three victims and nothing in Matt's laptop that would pipe up as suspicious. But that in its own way is weird. I found no porn." Garcia piped.

"Nothing at all?" Hotch asked, "No signs of even web browsing?"

"No, sir. Nothing at all. Like he never knew of its existence." she countered.

"That's not right. Exposure to the real world. especially to the teen age world is very important. If porn did not interest Matt then he got off on something else." Rossi said worriedly.

"Detective", said Hotch,"Have an officer pick up Ryan Johnson's computer. We need it to take a look. Garcia do that once it's logged in", said Hotch.

"Yes, sir. Have you got anything more for my rattling super intellect?" ejaculated Garcia.

"Baby girl, i want you to check an RV number for me", said Morgan.

"Shoot away, my love!" Garcia said.

He gave her a number and Garcia said that the RV belonged a David Fischer, 43. He worked as a travel agent. She then faltered in her speech.

"OMG, guys. David Fisher was found dead in an alleyway two weeks ago not far from Las Vegas. He was found heavily mutilated and was beaten to death." Garcia said.

"Garcia, send us the file of that crime scene", said Hotch.

"Alrighty. It's on its way to your cell phones and computers".

Hotch hung up.

They were all watching the pictures of the crime scene.

"So two weeks ago the unsub steals the RV and only starts murdering last week. The murder also seems pretty organized" JJ said, "It's odd. How do you devolve from disorganized and violent MO to an clean and highly organized one?"

"Unless the unsub has a partner", said JJ

"Great. Now there are two of them? "said Detective Kamen.

"Detective", said Hotch,"We have missed something".

"With the current MO it's highly unlikely that this could be done by two people. They might have slit up. If they were two of them, the MO would've been different." Reid said.

"Then it's even odder. Why would the unsub surface suddenly and come into a pattern now, two weeks later?" Rossi piped up.

"Let's start from the beginning. We need to look at this with fresh eyes. Reid and Rossi head to the second crime scene. We got to find the reason why the unsub chose this victim and has abducted these children. JJ and I will head to the first scene. Detective, you, Morgan and Alex head to the third scene. We need to work fast." We meet back in one hour. Pick up anything that is worth looking into".

Reid and Rossi were in Jillian's villa in the next ten minutes. Rossi was looking into each room while Reid looked into anything that spoke of her professional life.

Thirty minutes later, Reid calls the others, "Guys, I think i found what connects the others".

**Author's Note: More to come guys. Hope it's going good until here! **


	8. The Verdict

The Verdict

They were again back at the station. Everyone looked tired but equally alert. Most of them were on their third coffee mug of the day. Aaron and Rossi were the last ones to enter the HQ.

"What have you got Reid?"

"OK, Jillian was a high end super- model. But she still did a few off beat photo-shoots for a few acquaintances." Reid said.

"What do you mean by offbeat?" asked Morgan.

"Semi or completely nude photographs in compromising positions. She copied many of the famous iconic poses like the play-boy magazine styles. Also she copied a lot of poses as done by the celebrities. Like the famous Britney Spears nude shots, Kim Kardashian, etc. That not all. She has at least a couple of hundred of pornographic pictures. Photos of men manhandling her. Bondage and sex slave images were in plenty. But what stood out most were her pictures in such positions with a young model. That model looks perhaps fifteen or sixteen year old".

"Why wasn't this found on the first search?" asked the detective.

"I almost missed this. These pictures weren't found in the possession of the mother. Matt had them all. They were hidden under a false storage in his closet. He had sexual fantasies of his mother. I think that's why Garcia found nothing in his laptop. He didn't need them . Or perhaps if she had looked harder under the deleted matter of his hard disk, she'd have found more amount of mother-son pornography", Reid finished.

"This connects them how?" asked Alex.

"All three victims, in a way, raised a sexual attraction in their children towards themselves. They built a sexual urge within the kids towards themselves. The unsub somehow found this out and is out there to save these kids". said Rossi. He's eyes were focused afar.

"So that's good news right? The kids might still be alive", said the detective.

"Most unlikely", spoke Reid again, "Such unsubs believe themselves what is known to be as the angels of mercy. They put their victims to rest because they believe that they have no need to suffer anymore. The mothers are merely obstacles. The kids are the real victims".

"The unsub has most likely suffered from abuse when young herself", Hotch spoke as he pulled out his cell-phone to call Garcia. His phone rang right then, it was Garcia.

"Sir, am afraid I have some serious information", Garcia said, sounding worried.

"Go ahead Garcia", Hotch said.

"You asked me an hour ago to go through Ryan's computer, the first abducted boy. Well, i found nothing on it. Absolutely nothing. He had wiped his PC clean. Like he knew we were on to him. But, obviously, I can dig deeper than a nosy earthworm. I dug into his hard disk and found all the content deleted. I found no pornography or any of the usual teen age stuff. But instead and here is where it gets more serious, Ryan was studying crime. Especially serial killings. If I can assume right by my findings, he knows everything from MO's of different types of serial killers to forensic counter-measures. I also found a lot of recently read content on women serial killers", Garcia said.

Hotch began to speak before Garcia interjected again, "Sir there's more. He somehow knew that it'll be the BAU investigating this. He knows everything about all of you. He has studied each of you like case studies. He basically has the knowledge of an expert criminologist. All of Rossi's books, everything about Reid's intelligence, etc etc."

"Baby girl, when exactly did he wipe off all of this information?" asked Morgan.

"About two weeks ago. A day before David Fisher was found murdered", said she.

"Check, Garcia, if Ryan, Sarah and David had any connections."

"Alright", she said, and a moment later, "Bingo! David was Jillian's neighbor back in D.C. before they moved to Las Vegas, three years ago."

"Thanks Garcia. Good job", said Hotch.

"You...you're welcome sir!" said Garcia before hanging up.

Hotch looked up. He knew what this meant. Detective Kamen looked confused.

"Detective, am afraid Vegas has a teen serial killer", said Hotch.


	9. The Bigger Chase

The Bigger Chase

"Wha-what do you mean?" said the detective.

"We had the wrong profile all along. The unsub in none other than Ryan Johnson. Like I said he has been doing this for very long and mimicked everything right from the MO to the forensic counter measures to make it look like a female unsub."

"Alright," said Hotch,"what do we know about child-serial killer?"

"Very little. They're delusional, highly intelligent and violent. They do it as long as it makes them happy. 6 year old Mary Bell killed two kids and there's proof that she enjoyed it. But there's a big difference between the psyches of a 6 year and 15 years old." Reid said.

"But how could you miss out?" the detective asked, bewildered.

"He's been doing this for a long time. He wants to send a message only now which further investigation can reveal. He mostly has a lot more victims. He's real MO is what he's done with David Fisher. Right now we need to focus on finding this guy", said JJ.

"Right", said Kamen,"Let's do this".

17th September, 2012

The next morning, Reid and Morgan were in their SUV going over to an address given by Garcia. Sarah had another place on the outskirts. The others were following behind in two other SUV's.

The whole team was quiet in their own terms. None of them had faced this before. They had realized that abuse during tender years has a major psychological outbreak leading to violent actions later on. Yet many questions about Ryan were unanswered.

He had no educational records although neighbors described him to be both physically and mentally fit. They also described him to be shy and submissive, although nobody had anything to do with him.

"Maybe he just needs someone to listen to him", Reid said suddenly.

Morgan snapped out of his mental chain of thoughts and, "Who Ryan? Yeah I guess. Don't really blame him for his actions".

"There's more to him. Child or teen serial killers don't just begin to kill, Morgan. His behavior to the outside world is something he made out to be to stay out of trouble. He needed and outlet Morgan. He needed something that could let him stay calm. And then they moved to Vegas. That must have been the stressor."

Morgan nodded, "You alright, kid? Seem a little pale".

"I fine. Perks of being a profiler. You understand your unsubs more than you need to, without which you don't understand any of it".

"It only makes us better at our jobs, Reid. Don't let it get to you. You're just thirty".

Morgan couldn't hide his grin. Reid grinned too. They looked at each other and a telepathic signal crossed, reminding both of Garcia's parrot attire. There was laughter for a few moments in the car. A rare moment, although a cherished one.


	10. The Blessing

The Blessing

They were outside a cabin overlooking a lake. They were surrounded mostly with dense forest. They drew out their guns and walked towards the cabin. Morgan, JJ, Kamen and Hotch took the front while the others went around the back. The door was already slightly opened.

"FBI! We're coming in!" shouted Hotch.

The place was empty.

The team slowly walked into every part of the house, like exploring an ancient cave, seeking answers sullen walls had withhold within for very long.

Reid called out from the east part of the cabin, "Guys, I found were Ryan lived all along".

Ryan's room was a small room with just a bed, closet and a table. He had used candle for lighting. It was well kept.

"The room's well dusted. He knew we were going to get him. This could be a trap", Rossi said.

"No, i don't think so. He only kills the one he has to protect. In that case, we're his enemies and thus obstacles he just needs to stay away from", said Reid.

The walls of his room held a lot though. There were newspaper cuttings, paintings and words etched by a sharp object. They appeared to be randomly placed. Only upon close observation by Reid did it look like a pattern. Everything was a part of something but on the whole, nothing made any sense. There were descriptions of weight loss plans to terror report articles. He was a good painter, judging by his portraits. Everything looked fresh. He had got everything freshly printed and attached to the walls.

Reid looked at the others and nodded. He knew, it was his job to decipher this wall.

After a while, Reid came out looking as sullen as the walls. Hotch; Morgan and the detective were present in the room.

They looked up. Morgan said, "Well?"

"He's playing a game with us. On the wall is a poem. I ran it through in every possible angles and this one makes sense the most."

"A poem? That bastard is getting sicker!" said the detective.

"What does it say, Reid?" said Hotch.

That room Hotch was arranged especially for us to see. Everything looked arranged and the mild dust on the furniture suggests he was last here only two weeks ago", Reid stopped. He saw everyone's faces and looked down at his notepad saying-

"Four to save in all  
hence four have to die.  
when realization of the fourth comes  
i will be brought back to life."

"That's all?"Hotch asked, "Is there anything more Reid.

"That's all it is Hotch. He knows us too well", he replied,"He has planned it all along."

"He likes to be in control" ,Hotch said.

"I think the meaning is pretty clear. He has already got three of them. One more to go. Reid isn't there anything about what he does with the kids?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head. "He's playing a game with us."

From the other side of the cabin, JJ called out. Everyone walked to the room she, Alex and Rossi were in.

"We found out how Ryan found his victims. He was a street photographer", JJ said.

"Ryan was intelligent enough to make his way through things. He must have had good socializing skills to get to know people." said Alex.

Reid walked in and picked up Ryan's camera. "I have found our fourth victim, guys".


	11. The Capture

The Capture

The camera holds memories; times we hold back the happiness we never had, just for a moment. Ryan's whole life stayed there in his camera. 44,786 photographs. 44,786 moments of short-term happiness.

They brought his camera back to the headquarters and the photographs were divided by everyone. They looked for any place Ryan would go to. They also looked for who the fourth victim could be.

"Hey baby girl!

"Hello, my secret love from the far! Speak your troubles right here", whispered Garcia.

"I think our fourth victim is a broker. I don't know how Ryan found her. Can look into the registered female brokers, property sellers, etc. within the state?" Morgan said.

"Yes I can. I have seven mothers aged between 30 to 40" she said.

"Now find how many of them are single mothers and are still in Vegas with single kids" Morgan countered.

"And Hola! I have one a Fraula Grace, 33, with a 14 year old son, Simon. Both living right at the heart of Vegas," Garcia yelped

"Send us a picture of Fraula and Simon. Thanks baby girl. A real gem you're", Morgan said.

"Aww! Thank you my sweet hunk! Come back safe".

"I will", said Morgan, "Hey Hotch! We have a hit".

Hotch gathered the team informed them of their lead. They waited for Garcia to send them picture of Fraula which arrived a second later. The pictures didn't match the ones in Ryan's cam. Everyone let out a frustrated breath.

"So it's not her? What now? The fourth victim doesn't exist?", said the detective.

Hotch spoke, "Detective, calm down. I want you to deploy some officers to Fraula Grace's apartment. Chances are she could be the next target".

"Alright", he said and walked out of the room.

"What if he already has done with the four victims?" Reid said

"You mean to say that he's already done killing eight people? But will that stop him?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not sure. He's wanting attention but is backing off and watching us work from a safe distance".

"There is just one clue he's left us. Let's work on that. Let's find out that one place he might have returned to with the bodies", Hotch said, "We're missing something here".

JJ said, "But what if it's a ruse to get us all?"

"Then it's a risk we gotta take, and fast. It's almost two days since he killed the last victim".

"Guys what if returned to his apartment here at Vegas? It all started here".

Hotch's phone rang. He spoke and turned to the others. "They've found the RV at Fraula'a apartment. It's empty.

The RV had just clothes of the four kids. The whole team was angry with frustration. They gathered, once again, outside the vehicle.

"Alright, what do we know about this guy?" Hotch said, hiding his frustration with amazing force.

"This guy is a killer who under choice. He's highly organized and intelligent. He killed to prove a point and I think we very well know what his agenda here is", said Alex.

"He doesn't kill under impulse. I think we profiled him wrong. He is not a psychopath neither does he believe in the judicial system for justice." said Rossi.

"An angel of mercy doesn't stop killing but there are high chances that this guy killed as an compulsion. He needed to help them." said Morgan.

"That's his outlet, guys. That's how he used up all his pent up anger. He was out to help. I get the feeling that he's not a danger to the society, but a criminal nonetheless." said JJ.

There was a pause. Finally Reid spoke.

"His next step would be to get back to normal life, to start over. To put an end to this. He is most likely going to kill or already has killed the other four. He'll need his gear back. His cameras, his lighting, etc", Reid stopped. Then said, "He'll go back to the cabin next".

"Good. This time we'll be waiting for him", said Hotch.


	12. Does it matter?

Does it matter?

They weren't in the cabin. They stood in a one mile radius around the structure keep watch. And it was getting dark.

Reid was waiting under the canopy of some tree whose name he didn't bother to remember. He was shaking, not out of cold but fear. He got the feeling of compounding fear attacking him, full-fledged. His breath started coming out in cold gasps. The world started reeling.

He realized he had nothing to fear and tried to get a hold of himself.

He was back to normal and felt alright again. Nobody was around him. Everyone had spread out along with the SWAT. The scene around was complacent.

The deal with a catastrophe is simple. Until an event happens, everything is normal. There is nothing new until the event has completely occurred. And when one knows that the catastrophe is about to take place, emotions are your only savior But again, emotions are a double edged sword. The occurrence of emotional actions leaves no space for thought. They just occur, like catastrophe itself, destroying a lot.

Reid thought of it all while, waiting. And then, just as it is, catastrophe occurred.

He heard gun shots up ahead in the distance. He knew, it worthless shooting. Nobody would come out so easily in the open, let alone a fifteen year old genius.

He heard rustling from behind and started walking towards it. Soon he saw Ryan running on a low pace, trying to avoid the low bushes and shrubs. Reid grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke, "Guys I can see him", and then he lost network. He threw the device and ran fast and finally caught up with him.

Reid jumped on Ryan in order to make him stop. Both stopped, trying catch his breathe. Reid drew out his gun.

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Spencer Reid", he said.

His voice sounded eerily calm. Reid stared at him almost surprised that Ryan felt none of the impounding terror.

"How...how are you so calm?" Reid said.

"I found my outlet Dr. Reid. I did what i had set to do", he said calmly.

Both looked at each other. Reid got hold of himself and got a good look of Ryan. He was average built with mid long brown hair. He had circles under his eyes and his clothes looked battered.

"Where are the others? Those other kids?" Reid asked.

"Am shocked Dr. Reid. Thought you'd already knew the answer to that. Are you profilers getting too abraded for this?" he asked.

"I just need to be sure Ryan. Tell me", replied Reid.

"Dr. Reid, all those four kids didn't deserve the lives they got. They had bad mommies. Just like mine. Nobody listened to me. Nobody, Dr. Reid. You understand this right?" Reid said,"Yes. Yes Ryan I do. Go on".

"They all deserved a better life. Especially little Cathy. So young. Do you know Dr. Reid, how it is to be raped by your own mother and her fuckin' clients? Clients! Ha! they provide for us, son. We should let them have fun in return. They used me Dr. Reid. I was so young that i didn't even know what getting raped meant. They all faced the same Dr. Reid. All of them. I had to plan this very carefully Dr. Reid. I'll be known as a psychopath now, but that's alright. Those four kids, and now you, will know the truth. You must not say this to anyone Dr. Reid. Please", Ryan calmly said. None of his emotions reflected on his words.

Reid nodded. He was shaking again. His ears had started to ring. He heard gun shots somewhere afar.

"Dr. Reid, you should kill me now. It's time", Ryan said.

Reid looked up to his face and shook his head.

"Tell me Ryan, when did you deal with victim four? What his name?" inquired Reid.

Ryan smiled, for the first time. "Dr. Reid, I know you too well. Buying time won't help us here. And after all, what's in a name? Let the abused be free from anymore darkness. Do it Dr. Reid. You do it or I kill us both."

Reid started breathing hard again. "You're a good poet, Ryan. Congratulations. You win."

"Com'on Dr. Reid, do it now. Let's not chit-chat. Let me go. Please", Ryan started walking towards him.

"No. We can talk through this", Reid protested.

"This is the only way Dr. Reid. Both you and I know this. It'll be fast and simple", he replied.

Reid wasn't aware but his gun was raised all along. He was shaking harder and his gut clenched and un-clenched. He tasted bile and his throat went dry. His ears were ringing. He heard shouts from somewhere in the background. He recognized Morgan. He wished he had told Morgan that he always loved him like a brother. That although Reid was puny in most ways, he always cared for him the most. Reid felt like he was going to die.

"Dr. Reid, do it. You knew you had to"

He heard Ryan's voice for the last time. He thought of his mother and the ringing in his head went so loud that it gripped him in an overwhelming wave of shock and pain. That was all.


	13. Stronger or scared?

Stronger or scared?

He heard a voice coming to him in broken waves. Someone was trying to call him out underwater. Reid wanted to respond but his ears and mouth were full of water. His eyelids too heavy. It's like trying to catch air under from sets of heavy blankets.

The voice grew louder, reached an unbearable volume and then became normal again.

Reid tried to open his eyes but let go of it. He was too tired. He was in a vehicle of some sort. He recognized Morgan's voice and even louder was the siren. He was on his back, lying down on something.

He then forced himself to open his eyes. Morgan held his hand in excitement in concern.

"Hey hey! Chill out there young man. Am right here", he said.

Reid's head ached. He tried to get up from the stretcher but decided to stay back.

"Two requests Derek", Reid said.

"Anything kid", he replied.

"Tell me the time and gimme some water", he said.

Morgan laughed. "That's it? Thought you'd request for an encyclopedia of some sort. You brain never knows enough".

"Seriously, Derek. Am thirsty".

Morgan helped him to some water. It was eight thirty pm. Reid's headache had started to subside and he sat up.

"So?" he began, "What am I doing in an ambulance? I remember seeing Ryan".

Morgan pursed his lips for a while and said, "He shot and missed. Your bullet caught him straight in his chest. Died first thing".

Reid kept quiet for some time. Morgan had gone through this situation before. He killed many criminals. He regretted a few. He let the silence hang.

"Did he say anything to you, Spencer?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked at Morgan and said, "The poem was all he could tell me."

"Right", He replied.

They reached the hospital where a Dr. Locard examined Reid for any internal injury. Reid inquired about the others. They were all fine, wrapping things at the station.

"I heard gun fire before seeing Ryan. If he was with me, what was the SWAT firing at?" he asked.

Morgan said, "Ryan threw in some fire crackers which came around the cabin and burst. It caused quite a mayhem. I almost missed you message on the intercom. Reid. . .am glad you're ok".

"Hey Derek. Thanks a lot. You really are like a brother to me. Thanks for looking out", Reid said. He was happy finally and nothing but accomplishment filled his gut.

"Anytime my man", Morgan said.

Reid and Morgan went back to the station to meet the others. He had spoken to Garcia who sounded worried and threw virtual kisses to him. JJ gave him a hug.

Hotch was in a conversation over the phone with Jack. He saw Reid approach him and hung up, telling Jack that he'd call back.

"How you feeling Spencer?" he asked.

"Am doing good Hotch", Reid said, "Thanks."

Hotch nodded, "Reid, you make your decisions well. Appreciate that."

Reid just nodded, not sure of what that meant.

"Hey Hotch, can I-"

But Hotch cut him off, "yes you can go visit your mother. We'll leave first thing day after tomorrow."

Reid grinned.

We are all born sexual creatures, thank God, but it's a pity so many people despise and crush this natural gift.  
- Marilyn Monroe

The next morning Reid arrived at the mental home to visit Dr. Diana Reid, his mother. She recognized and was in great spirits. She greeted him and even spared him a hug.

"So how you doing mom?" he said.

"Am doing great. So good to see you Spencer. Really nice. Come sit down." She led him to a nearby bench and they sat.

"So what brings you to the fun part of the country?"

"We had a case, to investigate."

"Oh. Did it end fine?"

"Actually I kinda shot the bad guy to death."

"Was he so bad to deserve it?" she asked.

"He wanted it mother. Sometimes it's our deeds that seek us the freedom we deserve."

She nodded.

"Hey mother! You wanna listen to a poem? Someone came up with this, thought you'd like it."

"Sure" she said. Her mind had drifted to something else and she hardly listened. Reid knew she'd remember none of this. But her pulled out his little notebook and read out-

"Four to save in all  
hence four have to die.  
when realization of the fourth comes  
i will be brought back to life.

Let me do my job and I'll let you do yours.  
In return I'll cut you a deal.  
Talk about this to nobody  
Or like a moron you will feel

I'll let your friends live, Dr. Ried  
If you promise to kill me  
by tomorrow I will be before you  
I promise, you'll see. "

Reid looked up. His mother wasn't listening but staring someplace far. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing by not telling his team the complete riddle. The little feeling of doom had returned in his gut. He realized it's going to last with him, forever.  
_

**song of the fic:**  
Five for Fighting : Superman  
(here's the youtube link to the song) watch?v=wUyW3PvSNzA

**Authors Note: Thanks guys for giving this a read. Feel free to review, criticize or give feedback. This is my first fanfic, will appreciate your comments! **


End file.
